A Firery Hope
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: After a tragic heartbreak, Chili is left alone with no one to love. As soon as he is about to loose hope, he runs into the girl that just might be the one. I do not own any of the characters. Copyrighted to The Pokemon Company/Game Freak. Hannah and Rachel are friends. Crirssy is a fan character made by me.
1. Chapter 1: No More Hope?

This is a random story that I started at 4:30 in the morning xD So yeah hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate :D

A can made racket as Chili kicked it across the street. He sighed with every ounce of breathe in him and struggled to bring more in.

"Why...?" he thought to himself.

Chili thought he was going to be single and alone forever, because Cress was dating the girl he had fallen hard for, Chrissy, but when Chili met that girl, he knew it was his time to get a taste of love, and have it be way better than Cress's.

But when his girlfriend over-heard him talking to Cilan about Chrissy and how he still had an earnest desire for her, she got so mad, she slapped him and just walked out on him. And just a few days later, Cress was walking down the aisle with Chirssy.

A single, salty tear slipped down Chili's round cheek. He slapped himself lightly.

"No, be a man, Chili, be a man..." he mumbled to himself. But it was too late. More tears poured out of his big, red, eyes before he was crying full-blown. He fell to his knees on the cold, hard, ground.

"Excuse me? Are you alright...?"

Chili didn't want to talk to anyone right now, regardless of who it was.

Cilan, a stranger, and defiantly not Cress or...

"Excuse me...?! Are you okay?! Please get up from the ground..."

The stranger slid her/his arms under Chili's and pulled him up onto his feet. When the stranger let go, his knees were buckled together while more tears seemed to just spill out.

The stranger gasped. "W-Why are you crying...?!"

Chili jerked his head up. He quickly wiped his tears and shook his head violently.

"N-n-no...!" he said with all the strength he had left. Before he could say anymore, he burst into tears again.

They were uncontroable, constantly falling out of his eyes and sliding down his round face and eventually onto the cold ground, where all turn to cold puddles.

The stranger wrapped his/her hand around Chili's shoulders as they shake violently with sorrow.

"Oh, you poor thing...!"

I'm not a thing.

"I...! Let's get you to my place where you can warm up and I'll give you something to drink...!"

I beat their sleeping together right now.

Chili slowly looked up at the generous person. It was a semi short/tall girl with beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her small structure.

She let her hand out to him for a shake. "My name is Hannah," She said with a bright and warm smile. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Girl on a Dark Street

Here's the second chapter :) this one only took 30 minutes but hey, I did leave you guys wanting for more right? I hope i did xD well here's chapter 2 :)

Chili just stared at Hannah for a while. He was awed by what he saw in front of him.

He slowly stuck out his shaking hand out to her and shook with all his effort.

"I-I'm Chili..." he said, still holding her hand. "One of t-t-the S-" Before he could finish, Hannah wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh you're freezing cold!" she gasped. "Let's get you to my place!"

But...!

._.

As soon as they arrived at Hannah's place, she slid her key into the lock. Chili shivered from the cold.

When the door was unlocked and opened, Chili stepped into the small, warm, house. His body instantly grew warm. It seems his sorrow and hurt melted away on the contact of...

"Take a sit, please!" Hannah said as she tugged Chili onto the couch.

Hey, watch how you handle this person!

There was a fireplace, burning with full force, warming him up till he was too warm, but not burning him, in front of him.

Hannah came in with a cup of hot chocolate, filled almost to the brim.

"Drink up," she said as she sat down beside him. "You'll warm up soon enough."

Chili looked at her with a tired, blank expression. She only smiled like before, her dimples rising slightly over her eyes. She got a blanket and covered Chili's still-shivering body with its warm, fuzzy, fabric.

Thanks, but...

"Warming up, are you?" Hannah asked after a few minutes that ticked away.

Chili looked away from her and blushed. "Why is she being so j-?"

"Chili...?" she asked, interrupting him for what seemed the hundredth time.

He sighed heavily. "Yes..." he mumbled.

Hannah scooted closer to him. "Okay..." she said. "Now, please tell me why you were crying..."

She had crossed the line. Chili slumped and a grumpy, annoyed face came across his sorrowful one.

"No."

"Why...?!"

"Because."

"Because I'm a stranger to you?!"

"Er..."

Chili couldn't think of a comeback that was reasonable, but wouldn't hurt her feelings. In the mist of thinking, Chrissy crossed his mind. He burst into tears once more.

Hannah stood up with a great and sudden panic. "W-w-why are you crying again...?!" she stuttered. "Did I get too nosy?!"

Chili turned his head to her, but she had already ran off to get a box of tissues. When she came back, the blanket draped over him was wet and stained with his tears.

Hannah shoved him the tissue box. He hesitated before pulling a white sheet out of it and crying into it, telling it everything, before he looked up at Hannah.

"S-s-she was the one I wanted...!" he croaked.

"Who...?"

"Ch-" He couldn't tell her who. Almost every girl in Striaton city knew who Chrissy was. Mostly with a jealous passion flowing over their rims.

"Who?!" Hannah urged him.

Chili coughed out more tears before speaking.

"T-t-the girl who my brother just married..."

Hannah sat their with complete shock. "Oh," she said plainly, without any flavor. "Well, I can see why you're hurting so much."

No, you don't see the full story yet...

"Do you mind talking to me about it...?"

Great.


	3. Chapter 3: All in a Nut Shell

**Sorry for taking a while to do this xD I had**

**So much stuff that I did with my family. Well, hope you all**

**Had a happy new year guys! Enjoy! ;)**

It seemed just like yesterday when she walked in those big, brown doors of the Striaton Gym.

The triplet brothers, Cilan, Cress, and of course, Chili, were all waiting for the waitress that had responded and took the job offer Cilan had sent out a month ago.

Chili tapped his foot, impatiently.

"Can we just open now and have one of us help her out while two of us continue out shifts?!" Chili spoke in the most rude tone.

Cress, the blue haired triplet, gazed his only shown eye at his blazing brother.

"We don't even open right now, Chili..."

"So?!"

"So. We can wait."

"Humf..."

Just as Cilan was getting the slightest bit fidgety, the door of their gym slowly opened.

In walked in a decently tall, 16 year old girl. She had sparkling blue eyes with long, cascading blue hair, tied up in a thick ponytail with a big, white bow. Blue bangs slightly covered her beautiful eyes.

Chili's heart skipped a beat and he could feel his eyes widen, his knees buckle together, and his mouth drop wide open as a little bit of droll snuck its way out of his mouth.

He was in love.

He had fallen so hard, his legs failed him and couldn't get back up till his thirst for her was quenched.

The girl's name was no other than Chrissy.

To his heart's content, he tried subduing her into his arms, to make her fall in love with him...

But he went a mile past the line.

"Chili, I... Please..." she flustered. "I am flattered... But can you please let go of me...?"

As for Cress and Cilan, who had also fallen for Chrissy's beautiful, stunning appearance, along with her shy and polite personality, Cress had what Chrissy wanted in a guy.

A guy who knew how to serve and treat a girl like a princess, and not to forget, handsome looks that made Chrissy blush really hard, she had to excuse herself from conversations with Cress.

She had fallen in love with him.

Cress, not Chili.

"So..." Chili said, suggestively. "Which one of us is it gonna be, Chrissy...?"

Chrissy blushed hard. "Um..." she murmured. She gazed nervously at Cress, hoping to see a glint of interest for her in them.

It was there.

"I... I rather... I rather not make it a competition between you triplets over me..." she murmured shyly, keeping her gaze on Cress. This caught Chili's red eyes. "If you haven't started one already..." Chrissy finished with worry of causing the triplets to fight against each other for her.

Cress was oblivious to Chrissy's little crush on him, but he couldn't say he never had one on her, too, at some point.

"Cress?" Chrissy started. "Can I..." she was interrupted by her tripping over a customer's foot.

"Ah...!"

Chili and Cilan gasped. "Chrissy!" they both called to her.

Cress turned to her and his eyes grew wide with shock. Chrissy squeezed her eyes shut as she fell square onto Cress.

When she opened her eyes, Cress hand his hands out, touching her to cushion her fall. Of course, Cress landed on his back and lower butt, so he was in some pain.

Chrissy gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry, Cress!" she exclaimed as she blushed really hard. "Are you alright?! Oh, I am so clumsy..."

Cress only stared at her. Her beautiful, long, blue hair that was tied up with a white bow in a ponytail, was hanging down on the side of her head and face, the tip slightly touching Cress's face. Her blue eyes stared at him with bug expression and distress.

Cress couldn't help, but smile at the beautiful, young lady, who happened to have tripped and fallen on him. Chrissy giggled in response as Cress took her hand and helped her up. She smiled shyly, but sweetly at him.

They had fallen in love with each other.

Chili wished Chrissy never tripped and fell.

Or at least she could have onto himself.

Because his heart had broken into tiny, unrepairable pieces.

A few years later...

Cress and Chrissy have been going out for 2 years now. They have kissed several times and seemed to never be able to let the other one go at some points.

The three triplets were now 19 years old, while Chrissy just turned 18.

Chili sighed. "Oh, Chrissy..." he thought to himself. "You are so beautiful and sweet... Oh, I just want to kiss you and hold you tightly in my arms..."

As he faced the oven, dreamishly thinking about Chrissy, she came in the kitchen.

"Chili...?" she asked shyly. "May I speak with you?"

Chili snapped out of his daydreaming and turned to her. "Hm? Oh, sure." he said to her in response. "What is it?"

Chrissy walked up slowly to Chili. She looked at him with an assuring look. "I know you are devastated and have been for 2 years now, that I fell in love Cress, and not you..." she started. "But... I never said I didn't... Like you..." she then murmured shyly.

Chili's red eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed up.

"You never really... gave me the chance to tell you that... that I DO find you attractive..." she continued, soft and shy.

Chili flushed even more. "What is she trying to imply?!" he thought in his head.

Chrissy smiled shyly as she got closer and closer to him, until they were less than half a foot away.

Chrissy put her hands on his shoulders. "I think you're just so cute...!" she admitted. "Like a cute, little Lilipup! With those cute, big eyes of yours, always staring at me..."

Chili's face was now almost as red as his hair. His eyes looked at her like Chrissy had described they did.

Chrissy giggled. She slowly closed her eyes and opened her lips, slowly inching closer to her.

Chili blushed so hard, he started to get a little light headed.

Chrissy got closer and closer until her's and Chili's lips met.

She kissed him.

His face was now as red as his flame-like hair. He tried to get her to stop, but she let go sooner than he thought.

Chrissy sighed and smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that..." she told him. She rubbed his cheek. "I love you like a brother, Chili... Please don't forget that..."

Chili only nodded slowly.

Chrissy turned for the door of the kitchen. She stopped and turned just before she exited.

"And I am more than sure that you will find someone more fit for you as your crazy, enthusiastic personality, Chili." she said and smiled brightly.

Her black heeled boots make a sweet, yet tender sound as she walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: I loved her, Now

_hehe sorry guys this is so long xD I got so into it! Lol well it's almost 1:00 AM where I am and I am going back to school tomorrow (actually today but whatever xD), so yeah I need to get to sleep so I don't miss the bus! xD well, hope you enjoy! :D_

"She is as beautiful as the ocean's tides slowly coming in and out, sparkling in the rays of the jealous sun..." Chili finished with love in his voice.

Hannah had her legs crossed and had been listening intensely to Chili's story.

She nodded with her head down towards her lap. "I see it now..." she mumbled softly. "I can feel for you... That must have been so earth-shattering for you, Chili..."

They she lifted her head up in question. "Chili..." she said his name. "Now for some reason... I remember that name, from somewhere important..."

Chili looked at her confusingly. "Yes...?" he asked.

Hannah thought in her head for a few more moments and then stood up with a jolt.

"Is it that I am one of the three Stri-?" Chili started.

"You are brothers with Cilan, who married my sister, Rachel!" Hannah shouted over Chili.

Chili blinked once before standing up proudly. "Yes, I am..." he said, confirming her.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Hannah exclaimed. She looked at her clock on the wall. "Oh, look at the time!" she told Chili. "I think you should be getting home soon!" she smiled at him.

"I don't want to." he blurted out.

Hannah raised her eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked. "You get to be around..."

"I don't want to go and see how happy my brother is with her." he continued mindlessly. "Mind if I stay here the night?" he then asked Hannah.

Hannah blinked at him. "Um, sure..." she said uncertainly. "But I only have one bed... You could sleep wi..."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Chili quickly said.

"Oh," Hannah said, disappointed. "Well, I'll go get some pillows and blankets for you." she turned to go, but then turned her head around to Chili.

"Do you want to call your brothers and tell them where you are?"

"No."

"Not even Cilan?"

"...Fine, but if Cress..."

"Who's Cress?"

Chili rolled his eyes. "Cress! My brother! The one who married..."

"Don't say it," Hannah quickly said. Chili blinked at her. "I know how much it hurts you to say her name anymore..."

Chili blushed and shook his head to wipe it off. "Like I was saying..." he continued. "If Cress picks up, I'll hang up and forget about it."

"But won't that make him feel guilty?" Hannah asked.

"Pfft! I could care less...!"

"Chili..."

"Whatever, never mind," he quickly spoke. "No plan. I'll go along with what happens. Where the hell is your video phone...?!"

Hannah paused, then smile shyly. "Around the corner and to the left," she said. "Good luck." she finished before turning down the opposite hallway.

Chili dialed the Striaton Gym.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri- *click*

Cress appeared on the screen. "Great." Chili thought.

Cress's eyes brightened at the sight of his brother. "Chili! Where have you...?"

"Shut it, Cress." Chili growled at his brother aggressively.

Cress's shoulders slumped and a sad expression wiped over his face.

"Chili... Please be nice to your brother..."

Chili froze. That voice.

Chrissy appeared on the screen next to Cress. Chili's cheeks grew red with unbearable attraction. Even tho she was married to Cress.

Chili put his head down.

"Chili, what's wrong?" Cress asked with concern for his brother.

"I said shut it, Cress...!" Chili snapped harshly with revenge.

"Huuuuuuh..." Cress's shoulders slumped more and he leaned onto his wife.

"Chili, stop being so rude to Cress..." Chrissy said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"L-l-let me talk to Cilan...!" Chili managed to spill out without being too flustered.

"Oh... Alright, Chili..." Chrissy said disappointed. Once her and his brother left to get Cilan, Chili felt guilty for yelling at Cress.

A few moments later, Cilan appeared. He was still in his street clothes, unlike Cress and Chrissy, who were in their pajamas.

"Chili!" Cilan said with joy. "Where are you? I have been waiting by the door, sipping tea, waiting for you to come home!"

Chili looked lovingly at his brother. "Sorry to worry you, Cilan..."

Cilan blinked. "Why is Cress and Chrissy...?"

"Don't mention it, please..." Chili quickly said.

"Oh, alright..." Cilan sighed. "Now, what is bo-?" Cilan was interrupted by a call to him.

"Cilan...!" A girl's voice called. "Come to bed, sweetie...!"

Cilan blushed and looked lovingly in the other direction. "Sorry, Rachel...!" he called to his wife. "I have to talk to Chili, so could you wait...?"

There was a pause for what seemed like a sigh. "Oh, alright..." Rachel said. "But please don't talk too late. You have to have energy for work tomorrow!"

"I am glad you're worrying about me, but I'm fine!" Cilan called back. "I will make this conversation short in your favor! I love you, Rachel!"

There was a giggle. "Okay...!" Rachel called to her husband. "I'll be waiting...!"

Cilan then turned to Chili and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that..." he told his brother.

Chili smiled. "...It's alright..." he said. "I know how Rachel is..."

"Now, tell me the story of how you got where you are right now..." Cilan said to his brother is an understanding tone.

"Ah, so you are with Hannah! Rachel's sister!" Cilan said after Chili finished.

Chili nodded. "Mmhm!" he said.

Chili liked Cilan better than Cress because he was more understanding and didn't like to show off like Cress. Also, Cress took Chrissy out of his reach by having her fall head-over-heals for him, and getting married to her...

"Well, I gotta go..." Cilan then told his brother. "I bet you Rachel is getting impatient with me."

Chili grinned and laughed enjoyably. It felt good to laugh for once. "Yeah, you better go to her before she does something over the top!" he said while still chuckling.

Cilan smiled and laughed. "You're right," he said to Chili. "Who knows wh..."

"Cilaaaaaaann...! Come on, babe...!"

Chili laughed hard as Cilan got a little flustered. "C-C-Coming, sweetie...!" he called to Rachel.

"I'll let you go..." Chili said, still laughing pretty hard.

Cilan laughed. "Thanks, Chili." he said. "Have a good night."

He hanged up.

"You're laugh."

Chili quickly wiped his head to see Hannah's head poked around the corner.

"You laughed, Chili...!" she said with joy.

"Uh... Haha, yeah..." Chili said nervously.

They were quite for a moment before Hannah spoke.

"Oh, I came to tell you to that I got you pillows and some blankets," Hannah told Chili. "Just let me know if you need more!" she smiled.

Hannah walked past him to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and I also set out my dad's old pajamas for you to use," she told Chili and smiled. "Goodnight, Chili!" She went into her room and closed the door.

Chili smiled. "Goodnight, Hannah..." he whispered.

Chili entered the living room to see two fluffy, white pillows, a stack of quite a few blankets on the coffee table, one spread out on the couch for more comfort, and a nice pair of old-looking, folded pajamas on the top. Fit for a king.

Chili looked out the terribly lighted room

for a bathroom to change in, but couldn't see one around.

He sighed as he unclipped his bright red bow tie and set it down on the coffee table. "Hope Hannah isn't watching me change..." he murmured to himself.

He then unbuttoned his black and grey vest, then his dress shirt, and laid them nicely next to his bow tie. He unbuckled his brown belt and slid it nice and smoothly off. Chili looked quickly around the room to check for Hannah snooping in on him. He then slipped his baggy, black pants off, showing his bright red boxers when the coast seemed clear to strip further.

"Darn it," he thought. "Forgot to take off my shoes." He pulled off his brown shoes with gold buckles and set them somewhere that didn't really matter to him right now. He reached to take off his black socks, but he was cold from being basically naked, so kept them on for warmth, Even tho the room seemed warm enough.

Chili grabbed the rag-looking pajamas. When he unfolded them, they were unbelievably large, compared to his semi-large, teen boy body structure.

"What kind of dad is hers...?" He thought. He shrugged, then slipped the shirt onto his body. It was ginormous. "Wonder how the pants will be..." he thought.

The pants weren't too bad. Awfully baggy, but that's what Chili liked.

He looked down at his body and smirked.

Chili then unfolded all the blankets. There were 4 of them, floral and pink. All of them.

"Heh. Whatever." Chili thought.

He slid under the cover and tried to sleep.

His stomach growled.

Chili took a deep breathe and got up to go see what Hannah had in her house to eat.

He switched on a small light that was in the corner of the kitchen, which aluminized the fridge and pantry. He opened the fridge. All sorts of things he could make into a perfect midnight snack stared back at him.

Chili licked his lips. What could he make without making too much noise? He could make a ham sandwich with mustard drizzling out the sides like a fountain.

Chrissy makes them for Chili for a quick snack between shifts. Cilan didn't exactly like the way it looked and what was in it, bread, slices of ham, and loads of mustard. It may seem gross to others, but Chili loved it with all his heart. The way the mustard swished around in his mouth...

He quickly, yet quietly, reached for the mustard and package of sliced ham and took them out of the fridge and then took two slices of bread out of a bag sitting on the counter.

He slapped the sliced onto a napkin wide enough to give the mustard its room and laid three juicy, savory ham slices onto one slice.

He licked his lips. Cilan would be grossing out right now. He hated ham.

He then showered them with mustard.

The mustard bottle squeaked.

"Dammit, mustard bottle..." Chili muttered to it.

He then picked up the second slice of bread and pushed it down gently, making sure not to squish the bread.

His stomach growled a little louder this time. He couldn't wait to take a big bite out of him snack any longer.

Chili went to exit the room.

"Chili, what are you doing...?"

Chili jumped and almost dropped his treat on the ground. That would have been a disaster.

"I..." Chili said before being interrupted by a raging growl from his stomach, calling out to Chili to shove the sandwich in his mouth.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at what he had in his hand. "Ew!" she said disgusted. "What is that...?!"

Chili couldn't hold back any longer. He took a huge bite out of the ham and mustard sandwich as his stomach growled in relief.

"Mmm...!" he melted into it's savory taste.

"Chili...!"

He chewed and swallowed. "It's my favorite snack!" he grinned.

Hannah showed him a disgusted face as he took another bite into it. "Whatever," she said as she walked past him into the kitchen.

Chili raised the gooey sandwich in the air and mustard slid down his wrist, staining his pajama sleeve. "Would you like me to make you one?" he asked Hannah.

"No thank you...!" she squeaked with disgust. "Can you even cook, Chili?!"

Chili took offense. "Yeah, I can!" he snarled. "I just didn't want to wake you up!"

Hannah crossed her arms and looked at Chili with narrow eyes. "Then make me something to eat, please..." she challenged.

Chili scowled to his right.

"I'll give you a kiss..."

"Hell no! I've already been kissed by 'her', so you won't be the first!"

"I know it'll cheer you up...!" Hannah protested.

Chili was silent. "...Fine." Chili gave in, blushing.

Chili placed a hot warm plate of mashed potatoes, and a nicely roasted stack of sliced ham.

"This is all you get, m'am..." Chili muttered. "For a late orderer..."

Chili had his apron on, which he got from his shoulder backpack that he carried with him when he went somewhere.

Before Hannah began to ate, she smooched him on the lips.

Chili's eyes widened. He clenched the table.

When she stopped, Chili's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could cook, Chili!"

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd kiss me! For Pete's sake, women!"

"I think I love you...!"

"Urr..." Chili's saved him by growling for another ham and mustard sandwich.

He watched Hannah dig in, before leaving to get his "meal".

"You're not gonna make another one of those gross sandwich things, are you...?" Hannah asked him.

Chili scowled. "Yeah, so...?" he said irritated.

Hannah waved a slice of roasted ham he had prepared for her. "Use this one instead of a raw one." She told him.

Chili drooled. His stomach growled for him to take the slice and get going.

He grabbed the slice and rushed into the kitchen.

He quickly slapped the ham onto a slice of bread an stacked two more on top, showed it with mustard, put the second slice of bread on top and crammed it into his mouth and took a big bite.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You're welcome..." she muttered.

Chili wiped around and started to walk toward her. "Hey, I roasted that slice for you in the first place!" he snapped.

Hannah looked at his "sandwich".

"You added two more slices of ham..?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm gonna have none left over, Tepig."

"Say what?!"

"You heard me..."

Chili scowled and went to the couch.

Once he finished his midnight snack, he patted his stomach and sighed. "Maybe one would have been enough..." he said glumly. "I'm so stuffed..."

"Told you..." Hannah said as she swallowed the last of her mashed potatoes.

Chili couldn't help but burp.

"Ew...! Gross!" Hannah squealed. But she blushed shyly with affection at the young, handsome, and very attractive boy sitting in her living room. She blinked. "He's awfully cute..." she thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Chili snapped. He cleared his throat. "Where's the bathroom...?" he asked her.

Hannah snapped out of daydreaming. "Oh," she said and pointed to a door behind her. "In that room right there." she told him.

Chili stood up and patted his belly. "Ah, thanks!" he smirked. Hannah blushed.

He left to go the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5: The Travel Back Home

_Sorry guys gonna have tomake this quick. I will not be adding to this for a week due to having an English creatibewriting due friday. Sorry gotIto get to achool!_

Chili's cheeks grew really red with shock.

The bathroom had women stuff everywhere.

An opened, unused tampon laid on the counter, a box of pads and panty liners was next to the toilet, and a bra that was left behind laid hanging out of the dirty clothes basket (or what seemed to be one).

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "You've seen these before with Chrissy, Chili...!" he told himself. "Calm yourself...!"

He rushed over to the toilet. He lifted up the seat and slid off his pants and boxers.

Once he finished and flushes the toilet, he had a whole more challenge to face. He not only had the face that tampon again, but what soap Hannah had.

"Rose Petals...?" Chili read off the bottle with a raised eyebrow.

He looked for another bottle of something better. He rolled his eyes when he didn't.

He washed his hands reluctantly.

"What took you so long?" Hannah asked once he came out of the bathroom. She had already cleaned up all the food and was going back to bed.

"I..." Chili started.

"I do not want to know..." Hannah said with a heavy sigh. She started to walk away to her room. "Goodnight, Chili..." she said as she turned the corner.

Chili huffed. "Goodnight, you royal princess..." he thought.

He walked over to the couch. He still felt a little heavy and stuffed from all the food he ate.

Chili couldn't help himself from recalling Chrissy's words.

"Oh, Chili...!" Chrissy giggled as Chili looked at her with a loving gaze, head in his hands. He had just finished eating a meal she had made for him and was stuffed.

She patted his head. "You sure can eat a lot!" she giggled. She let out a small laugh after that. Chili continued to gaze at her, in love with what he saw in front of him. He wanted to just grab Chrissy and kiss her.

Chili shook his head once the "flashback" was over. "N-n-no, Chili...!" he said to himself. "Don't think about her...!" A tear slipped down his cheek.

He quickly covered himself up with the blankets and plopped his head onto the pillows. "If I get to sleep, I can stop thinking about her..." he thought. He dozed off and fell asleep.

Chili slightly opened his eyes. A bright light came pouring in from the cold, winter world outside, on the other side of the window.

He stirred, sat up, and looked out the window. Snow was still pilled on the ground.

"Good morning..." Hannah said to him.

Chili turned. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

He stood up and sighed. "Yes, I'll make breakfast..." he gave in.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks, Chili..." she whispered. She seemed really tired.

Chili looked at the oven clock and gasped. "It's almost 8!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so...?" Hannah questioned him.

"I gotta get back home!" he started to panic. He went into the living room. He picked up his clothes and dashed for the bathroom to change.

Chili slipped his backpack onto his shoulder. "You know you can come with me and I can serve you breakfast there, right?" he asked Hannah, who seemed disappointed that he was leaving.

She pirked up. "Really...?!" she asked Chili with disbelief.

"Yeah..." he said with a little agitation.

"Then let me get dressed!" she rushed to her room and came back dressed a few minutes later.

"Let's get a move on!" Hannah said excitedly.

Hannah raised an eyebrow at the big building in front of her. "The Striaton City Gym...?" she asked. "I thought you said you were going home...?"

Chili gave a her a smirk, which made her confused. "Come on in!" he smiled. "I'll serve you!"

Chili grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the big doors.

Cilan was being hugged by his wife and was facing his back to them. "We don't open yet...!" he said to them a little annoyed. Cilan turned to see his brother.

Cilan gasped. "Chili!" he exclaimed. He unwrapped Rachel's arms from him and rushed over to hug his brother.

Chili squeezed his brother close. "Hey, Cilan..." he whispered to him. They let go of each other.

Rachel gasped. "Hannah...?!" she asked excitedly. "Is that really you?!"

Hannah squealed. "Rachel!" she exclaimed. The two sisters ran towards each other and embraced in a hug.

Cress came from the hallway, with Chrissy attached to him. Cress gasped. "Chili!" they both said with joy.

"Please stay away from me...!" Chili growled.

"Awww..." Cress's shoulders slumped awfully low and he laid his head on his wife's shoulder. Chrissy looked at Chili concerned and then her husband.

"Chili..." she whispered.

Chili blushed really hard with love.

Chrissy paused, then rushed over to hug him. Chili's face was almost as red as his hair.

"So that is who he wanted so bad...?" Hannah thought to herself.

Cilan looked at everyone, mainly at his brothers. "Shall we get on with our introduction to Hannah...?" he asked them.

Chili and Cress nodded.

They turned off the lights and Hannah raised an eyebrow. Chrissy and Rachel got ready to see their husbands and brother-in-laws do their famous and handsome introduction.

The three brothers turned and walked towards the fire place. Then a spotlight turned onto Cilan, making Rachel squeal a little.

"I am Cilan," Cilan started. He whipped around and smiled, mainly at his wife. The wedding ring on his ring finger shinned in the bright light. "The grass-type user of us brothers, most intelligent, too!" He smirked. Rachel giggled.

"I am obviously Chili..." Chili started once a spotlight appeared onto him. He whipped around, flipping his fluffy bangs, and smirked. "Not only the fire-type user of us three, but the most attractive and the best!" he grinned at Hannah. Hannah blushed hard.

"I'd like to introduce myself as Cress," Cress finally said once the spotlight turned onto him. He whipped around slowly and elegantly to a bow. "The water-type user of us three and I politely add that I am the most strategic one of us." His wedding ring shinned and he slightly opened his eyes at his wife.

Chrissy giggled lovingly at her husband. "Oh, Cress..." she whispered.

Cilan stood up straight and tall. "This is the Striaton gym!" he announced.

Chili slid to the left of Cilan. "And the three of us," he said for Cress to continue off of, as always.

Cress crossed his arms and slid to Cilan's right. "We're triplet brothers." he said proudly to make Chrissy giggle more. She seemed to be getting a little overly attractive to Cress at the moment.

"And we're the gym leaders!" the triplets all said at once.

The lights turned back on and everyone stared at her. Hannah blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of the Striaton gym leaders?!" Hannah exclaimed with disbelief. Cress and Chrissy had joined hands and now were making-out aggressively.

"I tried to tell you twice, but you interrupted me!" Chili snapped back.

Cilan pulled his brother's shoulder slightly. "Now, calmed down, Chili..." he told his brother. Chili crossed his arms and huffed. "Now, shall we serve Hannah and our wives breakfast?" Cilan then asked Cress.

Cress stopped kissing Chrissy and turned to Cilan. "Hm? Oh, yes!" he agreed. He gave Chrissy one last kiss, causing her to giggle, before joining his brothers. He smiled. "Absolutely!"

Chrissy grabbed Cress's hand and he turned to his wife. He gazed at her lovingly. "Yes, dear...?" he questioned her.

"Do you need any help...?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Cress said as he urged her to join Rachel and Hannah at a near-by table. "I would like for you to sit out on this one, okay, babe?" he asked.

Chili raised an eyebrow. Cress and Chrissy must be in the mood for love-making if Cress called her "babe".

Chrissy giggled uncontrollably and gave him one last long smooch. "Okay..." she said a little too overly attracted. "Darling...!" she squeaked.

Cilan got a little agitated. "Do you want to right now, Cress...?" Cilan asked, hinting that he noticed Cress and Chrissy's want to make love at the moment.

Cress blushed a little red. "N-n-no!" he stuttered. "Not this early in the morning!"

Chili rolled his eyes and started to walk to the kitchen. "Then let's get cooking, guys...!" he said impatiently.

Cress and Cilan both nodded and followed their red-head brother.


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking Time!

_well here it is guys! Chapter 6! I finished writing my 8 pages for my creative writing for english! xD now all I have to do us type 3 pages of it :3 _

_Hope you like this chapter! ThiIsis the start of more romance! ;)_

When Chili and his brothers, Cilan and Cress entered the kitchen, they all took their aprons off hooks on the wall and tied them above their wide hips.

"So, what shall we cook?" Cilan asked his brothers.

"How about your famous breakfast dish, Cilan?" Cress asked his brother.

"Hannah really liked my cooking." Chili pointed out.

"What did you make her?" Cilan questioned further with curiosity.

"Since I had to use what she had, mashed potatoes and roasted ham." Chili responded.

"Cress, what does Chrissy like?" Cilan turned to his blue-haired brother.

Cress grew immobilized with affection by just hearing his wife's name. He looked at his wedding ring on his finger.

"Chrissy likes anything we make, but if you are searching for any specifics, I'd say..." he thought for a moment. "That really savory dish that I completely forgot the name for that you make." he chuckled.

Cilan smiled. "I never really came up with a name for it, so don't worry." he reassured Cress. He looked to Chili and then back to Cress. "Shall we get started?"

._.

"Breakfast is served!" Cress announced proudly as he held up a serving plater with two plates of food on it, one for him and one for Chrissy.

Chili and Cilan were right behind him with their two servings of food for the girls they were with.

Chrissy giggled affectionately at her husband who proudly and politely placed a plate of food in front of her, and next to that for him. Cress placed forks and knifes next to each plate.

Cress put his serving plater under his arm and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be right back with the drinks for everyone, alright, sweat heart?" he confirmed with Chrissy.

Chrissy nodded. "Okay, Cress-dear..." she whispered and slowly let go of his hand. As he walked away, still facing her, Chrissy mouthed "I love you, babe" to him and he smiled bright and sweetly at her.

"Do you need any help with the drinks, Cress?" Cilan asked his brother.

"No thanks, I got it, Cilan." Cress replied. "It's only 6 drinks."

"Yeah, but you've had bad experiences with serving that many, Cress" Cilan said with concern. "I would hate for you to hu-."

"I got it, Cilan. Thank you." Cress quickly interrupted.

A few moments later, Cress came with 6 glasses of different drinks.

"One cup of tea for my beautiful lady...," Cress said in a gentleman-like tone as he set the tea cup in front of Chrissy. She giggled and Cress gave her a big and loving smooch on her lips. She blushed uncontrollably.

"One for my sister-in-law..."

"One for our lovely guest..."

"And one for each of my dearest brothers..." he finished and set his down next to his plate.

Cress took his and his brother's serving platers and quickly went to put them back.

"Man, girl!" Hannah said to Chrissy, once Cress was out of an ear shot. "Cress is all over you! You are a very lucky lady!"

Chili glared at Hannah, but she ignored him. Chrissy smiled brightly.

"Yes, but I am also thankful for his handsome and sweet brothers too!" she said as she looked at Cilan and Chili.

Chili's face grew hot as Cilan's just turned a light pink. "Oh, that's awfully sweet of Chrissy! Thank you very much!" Cilan responded.

Cress came back and quickly sat next to his wife. "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone," he told everyone as he laid his white, fabric napkin on his lap. "I had trouble putting those back."

Cress took Chrissy's hand and squeezed it as he noticed nobody has eaten yet. "Oh, did you wait for me?" he asked confused.

Chrissy giggled. "Of course we did, sweat heart..." she said as she moved his blue, fluffy bangs away from his hidden eye and cheek and kissed it. This time, Cress blushed uncontrollably at his wife's gesture.

Everyone began to eat, except Chrissy. "I would like to thank my husband and his dear brothers for making this wonderful breakfast for us, before I eat." she announced.

The triplets smiled. "You are very welcome!" they all said in sync.

._.

By the time everyone finished, Cress had volunteered to take everyone's dishes into the kitchen.

"Chili and I will help you!" Cilan told his brother.

"Oh, thank you, Cilan, Chili!" Cress said thankfully.

Once all the dishes were cleared, the triplets went back to their seats.

A conversation then got started.

"How did you guys learn how to cook that good?!" Hannah said astonished. "That was the best food I've ever had!"

Cilan laughed. "I don't really know," he chuckled. "It came natural, I guess."

Cress raised his finger in a small protest. "Actually, nobody is really natural at anything the first time they do something," Cress said politely. "Tho I believe us watching are parents cook really well got us to try for ourselves when we got older, and there you have it."

Hannah stared at Chrissy and Cress, who were cuddling with each other and seemed to be getting higher off each other by the minutes that ticked by, then Cilan and Rachel, who were having a sweet, loving, couple-like conversation...

And then there was Chili.

He just sat their, blankly staring at the clear table in front of him.

Hannah looked pitifully at him. "Poor Chili..." she thought to herself. "His brothers are already married, while he doesn't even have a girlfriend..."

She thought. Then an idea came into her head.

She slowly and shyly inched her hand over to Chili's hand and felt his smooth, yet rough skin on it. Hannah looked up at him and he was already looking up at her, with a nervous gaze.

"Hannah..." Chili whispered.

Hannah waited for his response to come hurling at her face.


	7. Chapter 7: At Last?

_Okay guys! This is the final chapter! :D Hope you guys like, please review, favorite, and follow this story and me! :3 Thanks! Love you all! -Kitty_

Chili gazed at her nervously.

"Hannah..." he whispered.

Hannah slowly blinked, then smiled. "You looked pretty lonely, so I couldn't just leave you alone..." she told him.

Chili was silent.

"'I think I love you.'..." he repeated what she said last night. "Did you really mean that, Hannah...?" Chili asked cautiously.

Hannah blushed furiously. "Now what do I tell him?!" she thought. "Yeah, I think he's attractive and all, but..."

"Yeah..." she finally said shyly.

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Chili surprised her by getting really close to her cheek.

"I do, too..." he whispered in her ear.

Hannah froze. "Is he serious?!" she thought.

"Chili... I-"

"I think I am in love with you, Hannah."

"...What?!"

"I'm being serious..." Chili told her. He kissed her cheek.

"Stop it!" she thought out loud.

Everyone turned to her. Chili stared at Hannah like she stabbed him right threw the heart.

Which she probably did.

"No, I... Uh, I meant...!" she stuttered. She couldn't handle it. All the emotions were boiling over the top.

"I'm sorry, Chili!" she exclaimed before running off to find a bathroom to cry in.

._.

"Hannah...?" a voice from behind the door called.

"Go away, Chili..." she told it.

"It's Cress, Hannah..." Cress said.

"Oh," she didn't know what to say.

"Oh!" Cress said with surprise. "Oh, hello, sweat heart..." he whispered. Chrissy must have been dying without her partner, so she crept up from behind Cress. Cress gave her a smooch on her lips, causing her to giggle, before going back to talking to Hannah.

"Chili is more depressed now than he was when Chrissy and I got married, Hannah..." Cress continued. "He really loves you..."

"I've haven't even know him for a day!" Hannah challenged Cress. "I wish he could just take things more slowly!"

Cress was quiet. "Continue..." he told Hannah.

"When you and Chrissy fell in love, how long did you know each other for, Cress?" Hannah questioned him.

She could tell Cress started to remember that faithful day when Chrissy tripped over a customer's foot and fell into Cress's arms. "Ah..." he daydreamed. Hannah heard Chrissy giggle about it.

"We had know each other for about a month or longer..." Cress recalled. "But I didn't say, 'I love you, Chrissy' till we had our first Valentine's Day together and that's also when we kissed for the first time..."

"We're newly weds...!" Chrissy told Hannah excitedly. "We got married about a few months ago...! Oh, did Cress look handsome in his tuxedo..."

"Ah, yes..." Cress recalled their wedding, blushing. "But I believe YOU looked more beautiful in your white dress, my lovely lady..." he flirted with her.

Chrissy giggled a little out of control. Hannah could hear a few smooches being exchanged and maybe a touch of the butt. The married couple cooed each other.

"No, you did, Cress...!" Chrissy flirted back.

Cress gave her a few more smooches as he chuckled, before going back to Hannah.

"Anyways, can you come out and tell Chili how you feel, Hannah...?" he asked.

Hannah thought, then got up. "Yes, I will." she declared. "Now, you two newly weds get in bed with each other while I do so."

When Hannah opened the door, Cress had a complete shocked look on his face, while his parter was wrapped around his waist, really flushed up and looking shy.

"W-W-Whaaaaaaaaat...?!" Chrissy exclaimed with disbelief.

"I believe the time for that is not now...!" Cress said with an embarrassed face. "Just go talk to Chili, please...!

Hannah walked past the lovely couple and into the main area. Cilan and Rachel were calming Chili down on the couch.

"Chili..." Hannah whispered.

"What...?!" Chili snapped.

"Someone's feeling better..." she thought.

"Now, Chili..." Cilan calmed his brother. He looked at Hannah. "Would you like to speak with him? In private?" he then asked her.

Hannah only nodded. He still seems pretty pissed off and upset.

Cilan paused before speaking. "Alright," he finally spoke. "He's all yours..." he left with his wife down the hall. She could hear Cilan greeting his brother and Chrissy.

Hannah sat down next to Chili. He huffed and turned his head away from her.

"Chili..."

"Go away."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Bug off!"

"Let me just talk, Chili!" Hannah exclaimed to hush Chili.

Chili took a deep breathe. "Speak then." he finally said.

Hannah sighed. "Okay, I... I feel like you're rushing your feelings too fast..." she started.

"So did you."

"Ah," she stopped him. "That was an over-exasperation, and I'm not done yet...!"

"We haven't even know each other for a day, Chili..." Hannah continued. Chili just sat there, arms crossed. "I mean... I DO find you attractive, but I feel like..."

"Yes...?"

"...If you rush it too much, then... Then it seems you just wanted to get married in a few months..."

"Did not!"

"I never said! Just please... Take it slower..." Hannah concluded.

Chili looked up at her with his big, red eyes. "Will you still go out with me...?" he asked her.

Hannah smiled. "Even tho we weren't going out in the first place, yes..." she whispered.

"Oh," Chili laughed. "I forgot, I never really asked you out..." he trailed off.

Hannah took his hand. It was actually pretty soft, tender for a man's hand.

Chili looked up at her, blushing. Hannah just smiled and smooched his cheek. She rubbed his flame-like hair in confront.

"I just felt like love always is the first thing you have feelings about someone because I felt that way with Chrissy..." Chili told Hannah. "But, you know my brothers are an exception because, hey, we have the same brother and were basically born at the same time. And as Cress told me once..."

He sat up straight and proper and acted like he was drinking tea from a tea cup. "Now, now, Chili..." he mimicked Cress. "We were all one human being until we separated into three inside our mother, so you are basically hating a part of yourself when you hate one of us..."

Hannah giggled and cuddled up to Chili. "By what I know of Cress so far, that was a almost perfect mimicking of him..." she told Chili.

Chili laughed and smiled, blushing. "Aw, thanks, Hannah!" he responded.

Chili wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulder. "So," he continued. "Like I was saying, my love for anyone is a later stage in relationships, unless it's love at first sight." He then sighed. "Like it was with Chrissy for me..." he said dreamishly.

"Continue..." Hannah urged him.

"So, if love is really meant to be," Chili continued. "Then you won't really love someone at first, which means it might be someone you won't expect it to be." He turned to Hannah. "Like you..." he whispered to Chili.

Hannah blushed as Chili took her hands and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Let's go where everyone else is..." Chili suggested in a whispered.

Hannah only nodded as they began to walk, hand in hand down the hallway to the rest of the growing family and friends.

THE END...?

(To Be Continued in "A Firery Hope: After Story"!)

Thanks for all my supporters!


End file.
